


end of the line

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Con Artists, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, Handcuffs, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: Detective Junmyeon loves the chase and his current assignment, the most elusive one to date, never fails to impress.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much an homage to the movie catch me if you can because it's a favourite of mine and I wanted to try out the concept. hope you enjoy!

Junmyeon stood before the door of the last compartment of the finest train in Europe. It had taken 3 months to recover from his last failure in a case that had consumed five years of his career and he needed a moment to quell his bubbling anxiety.

With a deep breath, he cocked his gun and slammed the door open to reveal an all-too-familiar man dressed in a conductor’s uniform, lounging along one of the luxurious benches that lined the cabin wall. 

The man took one look at Junmyeon and a knowing smirk spread on his face—he’d clearly been expecting Junmyeon. 

“Long time no see detective. Have you come to enjoy the view?” he asked, gesturing at the striking view of the Alps bathed in the red light of sunset.

“Cut the small talk Byun, I’m here to take you in; we both know you have no more places to hide.” Junmyeon entered, looking down at the infamous conman over the barrel of his gun.

“What a lousy reunion this is. I’m surprised you're still on my case after last time.”

“I don’t like leaving jobs unfinished,” was all Junmyeon said, even if it was only partially true. “I’d prefer not to use force but I can and will if necessary.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “That eager to get your hands on me, detective? I recall drop kicking you to the floor the last time we fought and I can certainly do it again.”

As he spoke he stood up and took a step so that the gun pressed against his chest. In a matter of seconds, he was pressing Junmyeon’s head into the velvet seat; he knew Junmyeom wouldn’t, couldn’t shoot him even if he wanted to. He could do nothing but curse at the pain from Baekhyun’s hold and mourn the loss of his gun as it was pried from his hand by Baekhyun’s slender fingers.

“Now,” Baekhyun said, holding the gun in one hand and guiding Junmyeon in the other, “let’s talk.”

Junmyeon wasn’t disappointed by this turn of events, rather, it made the situation far riskier with much greater rewards if he succeeded. “What would you like to talk about?” he asked Baekhyun, ever fascinated by whatever went on in his mind. “I’m here to arrest you, not engage in light conversation.”

Two gunshots rang through the cabin, both aimed at the spot Baekhyun had been laying. 

“Oops, my bad,” was all he had to say after flinging the gun aside.

Junmyeon stared at the gun and Baekhyun’s fabricated evidence forlornly before sitting back and dragging a hand down his face. They both knew Junmyeon wasn’t about to try and get it back after spending so much time together as hunter and prey, connecting more and more with every encounter. He’d even shamelessly begged to remain on the case purely for the thrill of chasing the one person he couldn’t seem to catch.

“Well,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, “you really shouldn’t have shot so wildly like that detective; you could have killed me. My next move is all in the interest of self-defence.”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to seat himself on Junmyeon’s lap, who instantly shifted to accommodate him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Junmyeon asked halfheartedly. He knew exactly what Baekhyun was doing and he wasn’t about to stop it. He’d searched for Baekhyun those three months with a different kind of capture in mind as well—they’d started something that night at the casino that needed finishing after being interrupted so abruptly.

Junmyeon was planning to remove the smug look on Baekhyun’s face, but Baekhyun was one step ahead. He leaned in quickly, overwhelming Junmyeon with his presence, and, in a low voice, spoke directly into Junmyeon’s ear, “You sure made a lot of promises the last time we met. Do you intend to keep them or are we done here?”

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate—he was done overthinking things—he gripped Baekhyun’s hips tightly and pulled him closer.

“Thought so,” Baekhyun murmured, kissing Junmyeon’s throat before rising to press their lips together with unexpected eagerness.

Junmyeon allowed Baekhyun his fun but then took over. He wound his hands in Baekhyun’s hair, keeping him close, and kissed him deeply, coaxing him into opening his mouth. Baekhyun let out a low moan that had a familiar heat coursing through Junmyeon’s body for the first time in months.

Then Baekhyun sat back, his lips swollen and hair mussed. “Been waiting a while for that,” he said hoarsely.

“Then why run?”

Baekhyun laughed, “You already know why, just as much I know why you won’t give up trying to catch me: you like it too much.”

Junmyeon couldn’t deny that statement, it held too much truth. Even so, deep down, he knew this had to end. Both of them were tired, worn out from years of doing what they loved most. Baekhyun had bags under his eyes, bruises on his skin, and had lost weight since they’d last met. He could hardly let this go on forever, not with so much on the line.

Before Junmyeon could speak, Baekhyun hugged him tight. Then a hand reached into his pocket, pulling out his pair of handcuffs. Before he knew it, one cuff was around his wrist and the other around Baekhyun’s.

Junmyeon gaped in confusion. “Baekhyun if you don’t uncuff me this inst—”

“Relax  _ Junmyeon _ , I’ve simply decided to give up. I was sent a message from your department and they said they had a position to offer me because of my skills if I turned myself in. It sounded like a pain at first, but I liked the sound of working with someone I like; I can still play hard to get on a small scale,” Baekhyun told him, trailing a finger teasingly down Junmyeon’s chest.

Junmyeon laughed, “I suppose I can settle for that. It’ll save me a lot of trouble.”

“You and me both,” Baekhyun said with a smile, just before Junmyeon pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my beta S and the mods for being patient with my inability to read instructions
> 
> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


End file.
